<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meet the Family by ziazippy5379</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123705">Meet the Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379'>ziazippy5379</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Librarians Prompt Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cousins, Crossover, F/M, Meet the Family, The Librarians Prompt Month</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn takes Eve on a date to meet his cousin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eve Baird/Flynn Carsen, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Librarians Prompt Month 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Librarians Prompt Month 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meet the Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back!</p><p>Here is the first of my contributions to prompt month written for the prompt "Crossover".</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was date night and Flynn had decided to take Eve to Paris. She liked the city well enough, but she was confused as too why Flynn had chosen it for date night. Neither of them were huge fans of French food and they had explored the city before. Though that had been on missions. They were strolling along the river when Eve’s curiosity got the better of her.</p><p>“Why did you choose Paris?” Eve asked.</p><p>Flynn looked at her. And started shifting more than usual. He looked nervous.</p><p>“Flynn,” Eve said sternly.</p><p>“Well, last week you asked if I had any family. And well I do. A cousin. He and his wife are staying here. So, I thought we could see if you wanted to meet them,” Flynn said quickly so she couldn’t interrupt him.</p><p>Eve relaxed. That was something she could deal with. Meeting a family member of Flynn’s was something she had wanted.</p><p>“I wish you had warned me, but I would love to meet him,” she told him. “Though won’t it be strange if we just turn up on the other side of the planet from where we live?”</p><p>“No,” Flynn said. “He knows we travel a lot without notice. He used to be the same way. Until he retired.”</p><p>That was strange. Even if he was older than Flynn by a decade it would be a little early for him to retire. But it was possible he was a much older cousin or had to retire early for some reason.</p><p>“What did he do?” Eve asked.</p><p>“He was an insurance investigator. Until his son died. Then I’m not quite sure,” Flynn explained. “Something with just as much travel. That’s how he met his wife. Or at least how they got together. They’ve never told me the whole story. But I think Sophie is very nice.”</p><p>That made Eve nervous. The story plus the name Sophie was throwing out alarm bells. She couldn’t quite place it though.</p><p>“Let’s see if they are available then,” Eve said.</p><p>“Sure!” Flynn said.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and called his cousin.</p><p>“Hey, Nate! Eve and I are in Paris for a job and have some time off. Want to meet up,” he said when his cousin picked up. “Great! See you soon.”</p><p>After he hung up Flynn looked up the directions to the café that Nate had told them to meet him at and they headed off. Hearing his cousin's name made Eve’s nervousness even worse. She decided that she would just deal with it. If whatever was setting her off was dangerous she would remember and get Flynn out if needed.</p><p>The café was one of the small ones that everyone always pictured when they thought of Paris. When they walked up a man sitting at one of the outside tables waved to Flynn.</p><p>“Nate!” Flynn said as the headed to the table.</p><p>Nate stood up and the two of them hugged. Nate had light brown curly hair and was nearly the same height as Flynn. As well a woman with dark brown hair stood and turned to Eve.</p><p>“I’m Sophie, Nate’s wife,” she said. “You must be Eve.”</p><p>“That I am. It is nice to meet you,” Eve said. “Flynn rarely speaks of his family so meeting some is a treat.”</p><p>Sophie smiled and gestured to an empty chair.</p><p>“Have a seat.”</p><p>Eve sat down and by then Flynn and Nate had finished their greeting and were also sitting down.</p><p>“Eve, this is my cousin Nate Ford,” Flynn said. “And Nate, this is my partner Eve Baird.”</p><p>Eve stiffened. The last name had finally made everything click.</p><p>“We are out of the game,” Sophie said quickly before Eve could speak.</p><p>“What?” Flynn asked.</p><p>“They’re conmen,” Eve gritted out. “Dangerous ones.”</p><p>Flynn looked at Nate with a betrayed look on his face.</p><p>“We only took down those who deserved it,” Nate said.</p><p>“Maybe you, Ford, but what about the rest of them?” Eve said. “I know who they are, and I’ve had to deal with the aftermath of Spencer.”</p><p>“We all changed thanks to working with Nate,” Sophie said.</p><p>“That doesn’t change the fact that they have enemies. And that they are still mad,” Eve growled.</p><p>“And why is that your problem?” Nate asked.</p><p>“Because those enemies of Spencer like to come after one of mine.”</p><p>“What?” Flynn asked. “Who?”</p><p>“Stone,” Eve said.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sophie said. “Eliot wouldn’t want that.”</p><p>“He really wouldn’t,” Nate said.</p><p>Flynn looked hurt.</p><p>“What happened?” he asked Nate.</p><p>“Sam,” Nate said.</p><p>Sophie reached over and put her hand on Nate’s arm.</p><p>“Oh,” Flynn said his face falling. “I understand.”</p><p>At that moment the waiter came by and they gave their orders. Eve knew that more taking had to happen and it would be best with food and tea.</p><p>“So, you know who we are,” Sophie said looking at Eve. “Are you going to do anything.”</p><p>Eve thought about Ezekiel and how he had changed.</p><p>“No,” she said. “If you have really changed it is none of my business.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Sophie said. “And I will talk to Eliot about the troubles you have been having with your friend.”</p><p>“I would appreciate that,” Eve said.</p><p>She could get past Eliot Spencer. She really could. If it would help Jake, she could do it.</p><p>“So,” she started. “How much time did you spend together as kids?”</p><p>“Some,” Nate said. “It was mostly school breaks.”</p><p>“When my mom could get time off,” Flynn said. “She always liked going to visit her sister.”</p><p>“My mom,” Nate added.</p><p>Their drinks arrived and Nate and Flynn started sharing stories about their childhood antics. They had managed to get into a lot of trouble apparently. Flynn mentioned that’s what happened that’s what you got with two kids that were smarter than their common sense. And from what Eve knew of Nate Ford and Flynn she believed it.</p><p>After they finished eating Eve and Flynn made the excuse of work to leave. They all said their goodbyes and went their separate ways without promises of seeing each other again.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Flynn said once they were alone.</p><p>“No need to apologize,” Eve told him. “They seem nice and if it helps keep Stone safe than it was worth it.”</p><p>“But-“ Flynn started.</p><p>“I’ve learned to deal with a lot more than I would have a few years ago,” Eve said. “I’m still going to look into them more but I’m not totally opposed to getting to know them better. They may be helpful in the future.”</p><p>“Really?” Flynn asked.</p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>They got back to where they had left the backdoor and went through back to the Library.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If all goes according to plan I will have 4 more fics up this month as part of this event. I really hop it does.</p><p>Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are always welcome.</p><p>(you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>